A House That's Not A Home
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Sasuke comes home to stumble upon a boy on his doorstep who ends up living in his apartment and exchanging sex for rent. AU. SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Yaoi. More Inside. Review! Chapter 8 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A House That's Not A Home**

**Author's Note:**_ **cough**_ It's been a long time coming, hasn't it? Anyway! If you don't like it, don't read it! More from me later, guys! Enjoy~

**Pairing:** SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** AU, Smut, OoC, naughty-things

**Summary:** Sasuke comes home to stumble upon a boy on his doorstep who ends up living in his apartment and exchanging sex for rent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** Doesn't own Naru or Sasu! Naruto belongs to Kishi-sensei~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke was tired after work, and was looking forward to making himself a nice, hot dinner, taking a nice, hot bath, and crawling into his nice, warm bed to sleep the exhaustion away.

Alas, it was not to be.

He came home late that evening, just managing to catch the last train and cursing the very existence of overtime, to find a boy sprawled out on the doorstep of his apartment, light lashes feathered out on caramel cheeks, and silky blonde hair swept across his forehead. He looked small and frail, with a too-big suitcase collapsed on the ground next to him, as though mimicking his position. Sasuke had no idea where he could've come from, but right now, as he stood there pondering the existence of this boy and what he should do with him, it didn't really matter.

Now,Sasuke was many things – at that moment, those things being tired, hungry and frustrated – but one thing he was not was callous. As desperate as he was for a meal, bath and bed, he couldn't leave the young man lying helplessly in front of his door like that. After attempts to wake him proved fruitless,Sasuke quickly found himself growing panicked, wondering if the boy had been knocked unconscious. He checked his breathing and pulse, checked for lumps on his head, but even in his non-expert opinion, everything seemed totally normal. Perhaps he'd fainted,Sasuke thought. He was skinny, seemed like he hadn't had a good meal in weeks, so it wasn't too unbelievable.

Figuring the best plan of action would be to take him inside, hope he woke up and then make sure he was okay in the morning, Sasuke picked up the boy in his arms, surprised by how little he weighed, and carried him inside his apartment. He placed him gently on the couch, then went back for the suitcase, dragging it in and leaving it by the door.

He returned to the boy's side, not sure how he was meant to deal with someone who'd lost consciousness. Thinking back to a first aid course he'd taken several years ago, he tried elevating his legs and tipping his head back, realizing belatedly that he probably shouldn't have moved him in the first case. He loosened his shirt in case it was constricting his airways, placed a damp cloth on his forehead, and then, at a loss for anything else to do, placed a thin blanket over the top of him and sat down to wait and told himself that if the boy was out for any more than 10 minutes, he'd call emergency services.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait for that long. Only five minutes later, the boy moaned softly and his eyelids fluttered open. He moaned again, and his hand twitched, before he lifted it sluggishly to his rest against his temple.

Sasuke watched him for a while, unsure of what to say, in the end choosing to clear his throat to get the boy's attention.

The boy rolled his head to the side, looking at Sasuke blearily.

"I'm dizzy."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond, but then the boy blinked a couple more times, eyes thankfully becoming less hazy, and Sasuke relaxed a bit.

"I think you fainted," he told him. "Just stay still. I'll get you some water."

The boy didn't protest, and so Sasuke stood and shuffled over to his tiny kitchen, coming back with a glass. He put it on his coffee table, but the boy didn't reach for it, didn't even try to sit up. Sasuke waited, feeling awkward in his own home, for the stranger to do something other than lie there and blink. It took a few minutes, but he finally sat up and took the water, sipping delicately at it, then winced.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, and the boy nodded, setting the glass back down.

"Yeah. But my stomach is so empty, it hurts to drink."

Sasuke wasn't sure what it was exactly, but something in the boy's tone and expression seemed expectant, and in his next breath, he was offering him dinner. He didn't make him too much, worried he'd overeat if he hadn't had any food for as long as Sasuke suspected. He gave him an apple while waiting for the rice and chicken to cook, coming back to find it had been completely devoured within moments and that the boy was staring at him with the most hopeful big, round eyes Sasuke had ever seen.

It pained him to do so, but he let the boy stay on the couch to eat while he sat nearby at the kitchen table, ignoring the way that the boy stared intently at Sasuke's food once he'd finished his own. But when the boy still seemed hungry 20 minutes later, he gave in and regretfully let him have the leftovers he'd planned to take for lunch tomorrow.

"I'm Naruto, by the way," the boy told him around a mouthful of his second helping of rice. "Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?"

"Oh."Sasuke felt a little stupid for not thinking to introduce himself sooner. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Naruto repeated, then returned to eating.

With nothing else to do but sit there in silence, Sasuke checked the messages on his answering machine while he waited for Naruto to finish, finding one from his mother, and one from Itachi asking if he was still okay to meet for lunch on Friday.

"Call me back when you get this, Sasuke," the message ended.

Sasuke made a mental note to ring Itachi tomorrow, since he highly doubted that he actually wanted him to call back now that it was past midnight, then set the phone back in its cradle. When he turned back to Naruto, he found that he was finished with dinner, and looked absolutely exhausted.

"Are you tired?" He asked, and Naruto nodded, smothering an appropriately timed yawn. "Okay. Do you have enough blankets?"

"Yes, but I'd like a pillow, please." Naruto handed Sasuke his plate and chopsticks to take into the kitchen.

When Sasuke returned with the pillow, despite only having been gone for a few minutes, he found Naruto fast asleep. He considered waking him for a moment, but then settled on gently nudging the pillow under his head, and tucking him in under the blanket. Any questions he had, he decided, could wait until tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Well here we are! At the end of this opening sequence! Did you enjoy it? Love it? Hate it? (By the way, if you hated it, the back button is right there my main squeeze). I know it's been a while since I've posted anything _**coughcough**TOOLONG**cough*_* and to_ repay_ for my ever long absence, this will be a **Chapter Fic**. Also, for those followers of The Five Ways, be just a little more patience… It's coming. I PROMISE. Hah, don't take my word for it… See for yourself after the New Year! Oh, sorry for any grammatical errors! Anyway, Review and leave me a little bit of love and motivation. No Flames, though. I'll castrate you! :3

**Read, Review & Move on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A House That's Not A Home**

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, guess who's updating before New Years?! Hahaha~ Anyhow, more from me at the end. Enjoy!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: AU, Smut, OoC, naughty-things

**Summary**: Sasuke comes home to stumble upon a boy on his doorstep who ends up living in his apartment and exchanging sex for rent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: Doesn't own Naru or Sasu! Naruto belongs to Kishi-sensei~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto was still asleep when he got up the next morning, and Sasuke dithered over whether or not he should get him up for breakfast. In the end, he left a note on the coffee table and leftovers in the fridge, letting Naruto sleep for a little longer after he left.

Work was hectic that day, and he didn't really think about the fragile boy he'd left on his couch until he was on the train home that evening. He wondered where he'd come from, why he'd been in such a sorry state, if he was still there. Maybe he was one of those runaways, and Sasuke had made a huge mistake leaving him alone in his house. Now that he'd had his fill of food and water, Naruto would easily have regained enough strength to poach all his valuables, run away and sell them for money.

By the time he reached his apartment, fiddling the key into the lock, Sasuke had almost managed to totally convince himself that Naruto would be gone, along with a few of Sasuke's more expensive belongings.

He was so sure of his assumption that when Naruto strolled out of the kitchen and greeted him as he walked through the door that Sasuke practically leapt a foot in the air and screamed.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?" Naruto looked like he was trying to suppress laughter. "I hope you didn't forget I was here, Sasu."

"Oh, no, I..."Sasuke began, then trailed off, frowning. "How do you know my nickname?"

Naruto smiled and settled down on his makeshift couch-bed.

"I went through your stuff while you were gone," he said, then seeing Sasuke's blood pressure visibly rise, hurried to add, "I'm kidding. The man on the phone last night called you that. I thought it was cute."

"Oh…"

"And it's more familiar. I mean, if I'm going to be living with you, I can't keep calling you Uchiha-san, can I?"

Naruto sounded so casual that Sasuke found himself nodding before he'd actually processed what Naruto had said.

"Hold on. What?" For a moment, he wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. "Who's living with who?"

Now it was Naruto's turned to look shocked. "Wait, you're not going to kick me out, are you? I have nowhere to go. It's okay if I live here too, right?"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not even the most self-entitled person he'd ever come across – and there had been quite a few, since he worked the phones at the office – would invite themselves to live in his house with him when he didn't even know them. How could this guy think that it was okay?

And yet, when he put it that way, Sasuke wasn't really sure if he could kick him out. If he'd left Naruto the way he was yesterday, he would've starved to didn't know where he'd come from, or what had happened to him, but his conscience wouldn't allow him to send Naruto back to it. The only problem was, he hadn't been planning on a new roommate. In fact, Sasuke had never had, nor intended to have, a roommate of any sort. He was happy in his apartment on his own, could afford the rent on his own, had the perfect amount of space for living on his own. He certainly didn't need this Naruto guy coming in and turning his life upside down. He probably would have turned him away at the door if he hadn't managed to hit his pity buttons.

"I don't have a home," Naruto told him, and though he didn't look homeless – beautiful, silky hair, clear, clean complexion, fashionable clothes, trimmed nails –Sasuke could tell he wasn't lying.

There was something about the way Naruto spoke, with a transparent sincerity, that just screamed that he was being honest. He couldn't have been homeless for long, but somehow, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to doubt him.

"Of course, I don't expect to live here without compensating you," Naruto said, as though that somehow made it all okay. "But I don't have a job or much money or anything, so I'll pay rent in special favours until I find work. I'm sure that's fine, isn't it."

It wasn't a question, and so Sasuke couldn't help saying yes. He wanted to kick himself for allowing this stranger to so easily blow into his life like a hurricane, but by the end of the evening Naruto had manage to settle in so comfortably that it was like he'd been living there for months. As they ate dinner together, Sasuke made a mental note to use all his contacts and energy to find this guy a job and home as soon as possible, so he could start turning everything the right way up again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: ...And end chapter! Yes, It's short. Yes, there isn't much going on but development. I know guys, you're expecting a lot more but I'm going at a nice, steady pace with this story so, patience is a virtue and what not. If you want your smexy-time fix here, you're just going to have to wait for it and _beg_. Or, you can go check out my older stories. Either way, up to you! Don't forget to send me some love! Review or hit the muffin button! Oh, and **Happy New Year!~**

**Read, Review, & Move On!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A House That's Not A Home**

**Author's Note**: Guess what, another update! Are you glad to see me? Well, even if you're not, here is the latest installment. More from me at the end! Enjoy~

**Pairing:** SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** AU, Smut, OoC, naughty-things

**Summary:** Sasuke comes home to stumble upon a boy on his doorstep who ends up living in his apartment and exchanging sex for rent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** Doesn't own Naru or Sasu! Naruto belongs to Kishi-sensei~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't until later that night that Sasuke found out what Naruto had meant when he'd said he'd pay his rent through "special favours".Sasuke had naively assumed he'd meant cooking and chores and other such menial labours. Naruto, however, had been angling at something far more... adult.

Sasuke was having trouble sleeping, couldn't seem to find a comfortable position or stop his mind from buzzing long enough to pass out. Which was fair, really; he felt like he was living in a movie, almost expected to wake up the next morning to find it had been a strange dream, and then he'd laugh at his crazy subconscious and forget all about it. And so when his door creaked open at about half past one, and he heard shuffling footsteps, he was still wide awake.

"Naruto?" He muttered, rolling over and propping his head up in his hand.

The footsteps came to a standstill, and Naruto's voice floated through the dark, "Are you awake, Sasuke?"

Obviously, he thought, but doesn't voice it. "Yeah. Is something wrong?"

"No. No, everything is good." Naruto moved closer and Sasuke felt the bed dip under his weight.

"What?" Sasuke managed to get out, before Naruto slid under the covers with him, naked except for his boxers, and snuggled close.

"I think I should start paying rent from now, don't you?" Naruto whispered, hands skimming the top of Sasuke's pyjama pants, and Sasuke froze under his touch.

Naruto, however, doesn't stop. He swung a leg over the top of Sasuke's, effectively straddling him from the side, pressing flush against him.

"What are you doing?"Sasuke hissed in panic, too shocked to be able to move anything but his mouth.

Naruto giggled in response, and trailed his lips across Sasuke's shoulder, finishing with a kiss pressed to the base of his neck.

"I told you, I'm paying in special favours. I can't afford anything else."

Sasuke wanted to push him away, really he did, but he was drowsy, hadn't had sex in months, and Naruto was so warm and eager. His body felt amazing pressing against Sasuke's, rubbing and grinding as he kissed up Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could already feel himself getting hard against Naruto's leg, and he cursed his libido.

"Wait, wait. Seriously, wait. This is so wrong."

Naruto faltered at that, and the pause in movement was enough to allow Sasuke to get control over his own body and scoot away, putting as much space between the two of them as his double bed would allow. "What's wrong with it?" Naruto actually sounded confused, as though not even one of the million and ten possible answers to that that Sasuke could think of had occurred to him.

"Would you like that list alphabetically?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto didn't seem to realize he was joking. "It's… I barely know you. You're a guy! You're not some kind of prostitute or something, right?"

"No," Naruto said, sounding offended. "I'm not some cheap slut. It's just this is the nicest thing I can think of that I can offer you. And surely you don't have a problem with me being a guy, right?" Sasuke was glad it was dark, because he must've looked like a beached fish with the way his mouth was silently flapping open and shut. Naruto had to be the most clueless, self-assured, presumptuous person Sasuke had ever met in his entire life.

"I… but we're both guys. Two guys don't… I mean, two guys can't…"Sasuke trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence without it being humiliatingly vulgar.

"That's what my parents said too, but I think you'll find that two guys definitely can. Unless I've just been imagining my sex life for the past four years." Naruto sounded more matter of fact than sarcastic, and Sasuke was beginning to get the distinct impression that he genuinely couldn't read the atmosphere.

"Okay…"Sasuke drew the word out, desperately trying to think of an argument. "But I'm not into guys like that, so you can't… I mean, you shouldn't…"

"Then why is your cock hard?" Naruto asked, tone innocently curious.

Sasuke flushed to the roots of his hair. He wanted to say something about being sexually frustrated, or Naruto feeling enough like a girl to get him off, or even that he was just really desperate; anything to explain away his erection. He wasn't gay, he knew it – there had been that one time in high school when one of his friends from track team had confessed to having a crush on him, and Sasuke had been so terrified that he'd practically run home crying. He was pretty sure that made him straight.

"I… I don't know, it just happens sometimes, stop that." He smacked away Naruto's hands as they trailed suggestively over his stomach where the big t-shirt Sasuke usually wore to bed had ridden up. "I'm not into this kind of thing. And it's late and I'm tired and I've got work tomorrow and even if I was into it, I don't know you well enough at all."

Naruto made a non-committal noise, but he didn't try to touch him again. He didn't say anything, and Sasuke was starting to wonder if maybe he'd fallen asleep when Naruto said, "Okay, I get it, you're the shy type. That's cute. Don't worry, I can wait." Sasuke started to splutter, a whole lot of garbled words interspersed with, "What?" and "No!" but Naruto hushed him.

"Do you mind if I sleep in your bed, though? The couch is okay, but this is more comfy." But he'd already begun to settle down, stealing one of Sasuke's pillows from right out behind him before Sasuke even had a chance to reply.

"Good night."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Sasuke woke the next morning, Naruto was cuddled up against him, fast asleep, breath tickling his neck in a way that sent tingles down Sasuke's spine.

He was out of bed in seconds.

Sasuke had slept alright in the end, especially considering the situation, but he was still tired by the time he got to work. Fortunately, they were having a staff meeting today about potentially moving their national office to a new building, and with the number of people there, no one was going to notice if he napped through let his head dip forward as soon as the meeting got into full swing, falling into a comfortable doze somewhere between daydreaming and sleep.

He jolted awake just as the meeting was ending, regretting ever letting himself nod off when he realised with a slow, creeping feeling of horror that the last thing he could remember from the dream he'd just been having was Naruto's lips on his skin and Naruto's hand between his legs. He refused to move until everyone else had left the room, terrified that someone would notice the bump in his pants if he stood up from the table, and cursed Naruto as he waited for them to file out.

Apparently he didn't even have to be around to cause him trouble.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: ...And another fine end to a chapter! How did you guys enjoy it? I was in such a good mood, I decided to make this chapter a bit longer than I originally planned. Oh, and thanks to everyone who's sending me those lovely reviews. It makes me feel like im doing something right in approaching this theme~ Anyway, enough of my babbling. Look out for the next update in a few days or so and don't forget to continue leaving me those reviews or else! :)

**Read, Review, & Move On.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: A House That's Not A Home**

**Author's Note**: New chapter! Aren't you excited? Well, what are you waiting for? Get reading! Shoo~! More from me later.

**Pairing**: SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings**: AU, Smut, OoC, naughty-things

**Summary**: Sasuke comes home to stumble upon a boy on his doorstep who ends up living in his apartment and exchanging sex for rent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: Doesn't own Naru or Sasu! Naruto belongs to Kishi-sensei~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke spent the rest of the day convincing himself that the only reason he'd had the dream was because his subconscious was trying to sort out the events of the previous day. It didn't mean he was into Naruto or anything; having sex dreams about people you weren't attracted to wasn't unheard of. In fact, it was probably an anxiety-sex dream. Nothing to worry about.

Naruto insisted on sleeping in his bed again that night – "It's so comfortable. I don't think I can go back to the couch now" – and Sasuke spent the first hour after he'd switched the lights out tense and terrified that Naruto was going to try something. He only relaxed once Naruto's breath became deep and even, rolling over and trying to ignore the niggling feeling that he might be a little bit disappointed.

He didn't have any dirty dreams that night, and when he woke up the next day, Naruto was even lying on his – not that it was actually his, since it was Sasuke's bed – own side of the mattress. It put him in such a good mood that he even decided to leave Naruto some leftovers in the fridge to have for breakfast once he woke up.

Once he was at work, though, things rapidly started to go downhill.

The morning was fine – average, but fine. He had Naruto on his mind, but that was only because he was spending his time between calls trying to find possible jobs and housing for him so he could stop messing up Sasuke's life and move out on his own. It was only after Sasuke's officemate went off to get lunch and he was left alone behind his desk that his day started to go down the pipes. He was updating the employee contact information, a fairly monotonous job that didn't require him to concentrate too hard, and letting his mind wander, when he realised that his thoughts had drifted to Naruto in a less than innocent way.

He obviously hadn't meant them to; one thing had just led to another, and before he knew it, he was recalling the way Naruto's body had felt, pressed snugly against him, the way his lips had felt as he'd trailed kisses down his neck. His hand was between his legs before he realised it was even moving, cupping his rapidly hardening cock through his pants.

It occurred to him briefly that he was at work, but his officemate wouldn't be back for another 20 minutes, the door was pulled to, and his lower body was hidden behind his desk. He knew he should be terrified by the fact that anyone could walk in on him at any time, but that didn't stop him from rubbing at the bulge of his cock through his suit. The fact that it was the thought of Naruto he was getting hard over didn't stop him either; rather, the memory of Naruto's soft mouth and bold hands spurred him on, overriding his inhibitions, and he unzipped his fly and slid his hand into his pants.

Sasuke squeezed himself through his boxers, letting out a sharp breath as his hand closed around his erection. His clothes were doing nothing but constrict him, and he fiddled with his belt, undoing it so he could slide his suit pants down to his knees. Once they were out of the way, he did the same with his boxers in a fit of daring, leaving his desk as the only thing hiding his naked cock from the eyes of anyone who might walk in. He fisted himself, thoughts drifting back to the soft touch of Naruto's wandering fingers, and his mind was happy to conjure up a fantasy of them on him, stroking and teasing until he had Sasuke so hard it hurt.

Even with his desk obscuring his lower half, it was easy to tell what he was doing; flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and ragged breath coming from wet, parted lips coupled with his arm moving up and down would've made it obvious to anyone who saw that Sasuke was masturbating on the job.

Somehow though, in his current state, the idea of getting caught actually got him hotter, and he spread his legs wide, leaning back in the chair.

When he slickened his hand with spit and started tugging on his cock again, Sasuke couldn't help his fantasy gravitating towards Naruto's mouth. He already knew those lips were deliciously, sinfully soft, and it wasn't much of a stretch to imagine how they'd feel on his dick. His mouth would be so hot and wet inside, and Sasuke couldn't help closing his eyes and imagining Naruto hidden under the desk, licking and sucking him while Sasuke transferred calls.

He started jacking himself faster, imagining how he'd hold the phone to his ear with one hand while using the other to grasp Naruto by the hair and guide his mouth up and down his cock; he'd try not to moan or grunt into the receiver when Naruto deep throated him, looking up with those impossibly wide, sweet eyes, or give himself away by thrusting between his lips as he came while talking to his oblivious officemate.

That image did it. Sasuke grabbed a tissue from his desk, covering the tip of his cock just in time. His hips jerked as he came into it, letting out an almost inaudible groan, stroking himself leisurely as he came down from his orgasm. His groan was when he realised what he'd just done was much more audible.

His officemate came back not long after Sasuke had gotten his pants back on and thrown out the tissue, waving him out the door and telling him to go have his lunch break. The first thing he did was rush to the bathroom, wash his hands and splash cold water on his face. What was wrong with him? He was still sure he didn't like guys, but that didn't explain his recent fascination with his new unwanted roommate. He supposed that you barely needed to squint for Naruto to look like a girl, but he certainly hadn't had boobs in Sasuke's fantasies or daydreams so far.

It was frustrating. His life had been so neat and organised, and Naruto had just come in and torn everything to shreds. This whole wet dream-fantasy thing was entirely his fault too, for putting the very idea in Sasuke's head. He decided he needed to redouble his efforts in finding Naruto a job and home, if only so his daydreams could start involving breasts again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: A little bit of self-lovin' goes a long way, doesn't it guys? Well, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! I actually wanted to update yesterday but, I couldn't with all the hiccups in the system. Couldn't post a darn thing! Glad I could post today, though! See you next time. Send me some love or I'll make a man out of you!

**Read, Review, & Move On.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A House That's Not A Home**

**Author's Note**: Guess who? Didja miss me? Well if you did, don't worry. More from me at the end.

**Pairing**: SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Anyone care for a cold glass of lemon-aide? Because, it's going to get pretty _**hot**_ in here. So sit back, relax, and enjoy a nice tall glass. AU, Smut, OoC, naughty-things

**Summary**: Sasuke comes home to stumble upon a boy on his doorstep who ends up living in his apartment and exchanging sex for rent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: Doesn't own Naru or Sasu! Naruto belongs to Kishi-sensei~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So..." Sasuke had been meaning to get some work done that night, but he couldn't seem to concentrate, and ended up back in the lounge chatting to Naruto. "Where did you live before you... turned up here?"

He'd been too uncomfortable to pry earlier, but it was proving hard to find suitable work for him without knowing anything about his past.

Naruto didn't seem bothered by the question. "With my parents. Just outside the city. It's not too far from here."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. He hadn't expected that. If Naruto's home was so nearby, he could've just asked Sasuke for a train fare. It made him suspicious.

"You didn't run away, did you?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, then turned his head away, and for the first time in the two weeks he'd moved in, Sasuke thought he looked a little lost.

"No, I... just can't go back."

Sasuke frowned. "But your parents must be worried. If you'd told me, I'd have helped you get back, or..."

"No, Sasuke," Naruto interrupted, tone gentle. "They don't want me back. I'm not welcome there anymore."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but he quickly realised he had nothing to say to that.

"It's okay," Naruto assured him, shrugging. "I'm here now. I have a roof over my head and food on the table, even if you won't let me compensate you."

And then his smile was back, cheeky and flirtatious, and Sasuke had to look away before Naruto saw him blush.

After what happened in the office, he couldn't help seeing Naruto a little differently. He'd sneak a look, quickly averting his eyes whenever Naruto noticed. There had to be some reason he kept popping up in his fantasies, but Sasuke was damned if he could figure out why. They were both guys, and he wasn't even sure how sex with guys worked. He knew the basics of what went where, but he doubted you just… stuck it in. Naruto obviously knew, but that was one thing Sasuke definitely wasn't going to ask him. Not only would it probably be the single most embarrassing conversation he'd ever have in his life – this included The Talk with his parents – but Naruto would probably take his curiosity the wrong way as well.

It didn't really matter anyway, since Sasuke wasn't ever going to do it, but he couldn't help being curious when there was someone living in his house who had.

It didn't get any better over the next couple of weeks. It felt like the more he knew he shouldn't be staring and the harder he tried not to, the more he ended up trying to covertly steal glances. The fantasies didn't stop either; every morning, he'd wake up next to him and rake his eyes over his peaceful sleeping face with his parted pink lips, eyeing the tan skin of his stomach on the days when he'd kicked his blankets off and his loose shirt had ridden up in his sleep. Then, more mornings than not, Sasuke would jerk off in the shower, thinking about claiming those sweet lips with his own, and how that flat expanse of skin would taste if he explored it with his tongue.

Sometimes Naruto was awake when he went to leave for work, and on those particular mornings, when Sasuke had been fucking him in his mind just a room away, he always swore that Naruto was looking at him a little too knowingly.

It was on one such day that he skipped going out to eat his lunch, choosing to devour a sandwich in his office while he searched for apartments for Naruto instead. He couldn't believe his luck when he finally came across one that looked like it might actually work out. It wasn't too expensive, and it was close enough to the city that Naruto wouldn't be able to complain about inconvenience. The next step was just finding a job that he'd be able to do that would pay for all his living costs, and then,Sasuke thought with a little excitement, he could finally have his home back to himself. No more food disappearing from the fridge, no more messy bathroom, and no more fantasizing about and masturbating to the thought of another man whenever he had a moment alone.

He sent an email off to the person, and when he came home that day, Sasuke was in a good mood. Things were finally going to change, and so he was mentally prepared not to look at Naruto in any that could be construed as something other than platonic. Naturally, this meant that the moment he arrived home was the moment that Naruto strolled naked out of the shower.

"Oh,Sasuke." He smiled, unperturbed, while Sasuke froze, went beet red, then finally covered his eyes with his hands. "You're finally home."

"Pants,"Sasuke groaned, hiding his face like a 3-year-old.

"I will soon." Naruto gave a dismissive wave of the hand that Sasuke didn't see before he continued towel drying his hair. "Did you have a good day?"

Sasuke replied with something that sounded like a cross between a whine and a whimper and tried not to feel too affronted when Naruto laughed at him.

Naturally, his resolve from before was out the window. He couldn't unsee Naruto's naked body, and even worse, wasn't sure he wanted to. Each time Naruto caught him staring, Sasuke felt his face colour and he'd avert his gaze, despite knowing it just made him look even more suspicious. He wasn't sure what to think of the raised eyebrow or the sly grin Naruto had pasted on his face, and could only hope this didn't mean trouble for him.

As per the routine the two of them had fallen into, Sasuke went to bed first while Naruto stayed up later, watching a bit of TV. Unlike usual, though, Sasuke couldn't fall asleep. He was nervous about sharing the bed with Naruto tonight, though why, he wasn't sure. It wasn't like seeing him naked made any difference; just because he hadn't seen Naruto's cock until today didn't mean it hadn't been there before, the same way it didn't mean Naruto would be sleeping naked just Sasuke had seen it now.

Naruto climbed into bed about an hour or two later, sliding into bed beside Sasuke, who stiffened as Naruto's hand accidentally brushed his back.

"Still awake?" Naruto whispered, to which Sasuke mumbled an affirmation. "Can't sleep?"

"I'll sleep eventually," he said, wishing this didn't feel quite as awkward; they were meant to be past that stage now.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed, stretching on his side of the bed. "Maybe you're not tired enough. You know a good way to tire yourself out?"

"Uh. No."

"Sex."

Sasuke practically swallowed his own tongue and he tried not to splutter. "That's... not really possible right now. I don't have anyone to..."

Naruto giggled softly into his pillow, cutting Sasuke off.

"I think I've waited long enough. I saw the way you were looking at me today, you know."

Sasuke tensed again as Naruto reached out and trailed his fingers down his spine.

"That's... That was because..."

Naruto grew braver, hand creeping over Sasuke's hip, then sliding across his stomach to toy with the hem of his oversized t-shirt.

"Because what? Because you want me? You were looking at me like you wanted to fuck me."

Sasuke's stomach lurched up into his throat and his heart began to beat at double speed.

"No, that's not... I mean... Naruto..."

He felt Naruto close in on him, tiny frame moulding against him from behind, face pressing into the back of his neck. The warm breath on his skin sent shivers through Sasuke, and Naruto made a smug noise when he felt him shake.

"You want it." It wasn't a question, and he sounded so self-assured that Sasuke felt the need to deny it.

"That's not it," he protested, but the way his voice came out when Naruto's lips were kissing along his shoulder as his hands slipped under Sasuke's t-shirt made him sound like a liar.

"So you don't want this?" Naruto asked before he began to suck at the spot where Sasuke's neck and shoulder met.

"No..."Sasuke managed, in the most unconvincing voice he'd ever heard himself use, distracted by the way Naruto's fingers trailed along the contours of his abs.

"Then tell me to stop," Naruto whispered right in his ear before tracing the shell with his tongue. "Say you want me to stop and I will."

He brushed over one of Sasuke's nipples, and it hardened beneath his finger tips.

"Oh," Sasuke gasped, tangling one hand in the sheets and balling the other into a fist. "No, I... I'm not..."

"Just say 'stop, Naruto' if you hate it that much." He was grinding against Sasuke now, erection firm against his behind, and he alternated between suckling Sasuke's earlobe between his lips and blowing cool air onto the wet lines he'd left with his tongue. Sasuke didn't even realise he was rolling his hips back to meet Naruto, pressing his ass into his crotch, until Naruto stopped toying with his nipples to take Sasuke by the waist and help him fall into a synchronised rhythm.

"Oh my god," Sasuke groaned, willing his body to stop moving. It didn't happen. "We shouldn't."

Naruto rocked in time with him, and his throaty purr rumbled in Sasuke's ear.

"But you want to anyway." His hand inched over Sasuke's hip, coming to rest on the bulge of his hard cock through his sweats and Naruto made an appreciative noise. "Ooh, you really want it."

Sasuke moaned, incapable of stopping the shameless way he bucked into the touch. Naturally, it didn't go unnoticed, and Naruto began to rub a little more keenly until he had Sasuke thrusting into his hand, panting for more. He was almost past the point of worrying now, past denying that Naruto got him hot. It felt like his mind had shut down, leaving his body to do all the thinking for him, and his body very much didn't care that Naruto was a boy.

In fact, Sasuke found that he quite liked the feeling of an erect cock rubbing against him; liked knowing that he'd gotten someone this aroused, liked having the evidence of it thrust against his ass. He was overcome by the urge to feel it for real, skin on skin, and he pushed at the waistband of his sweats, sliding them down his legs to his of them moaned as Naruto's hand finally came directly into contact with Sasuke's erection, immediately wrapping around it, and it'd been so long since someone else had touched him, Sasuke was worried he'd come right then.

Naruto was way better than any girl who'd ever given him a hand job, gripping his cock with just the right amount of pressure and touching all the right places. He kept grinding as he stroked, the silk of his boxers sliding smoothly against the bare skin of Sasuke's ass, and Sasuke still wanted to feel more. It was hard to feel ashamed when you had a gorgeous boy expertly jerking you off, and so he didn't think twice about winding a hand around his body to grope at the prominent bulge in Naruto's underwear. Naruto's moan of delight when Sasuke's hand closed over his cock had to be one of the filthiest sounds ever uttered, and it did nothing but spike Sasuke's arousal.

"Touch it," Naruto urged him, voice much deeper and darker than usual.

Sasuke started to rub, feeling Naruto up through his boxers, but Naruto only offered a whine of protest.

"No, touch it."

Now Sasuke got what he meant. With the invitation already given, he wasn't shy about slipping his hand inside Naruto's boxers, and then finally, he found himself holding another man's cock in his hand for the first time.

"Mm," Naruto hummed approvingly. "That's it. That feels good."

Sasuke was suddenly seized by the inexplicable desire to please Naruto, and he fisted his cock inside his boxers, giving it an experimental stroke. It wasn't too different to when he touched himself but naturally, he was unable to tell how it felt for Naruto. However, a few pumps of his cock later, and Naruto's hips were moving of their own accord, and he was all breathy moans and choked gasps as he fucked Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke was completely gone, barely able to do more than groan whenever Naruto rubbed his really sensitive areas, and most times he opened his mouth to make a noise, it came out soundless. The hand Sasuke didn't have wrapped around Naruto's cock was busy playing with his own balls while Naruto stroked the head and shaft. He seemed to like what Sasuke was doing to himself, murmuring in his ear and asking him if it felt good, if he wanted more.

It was starting to get a bit awkward, giving Naruto a hand job with his back turned, and eventuallySasuke paused just long enough to do a 180 roll so they were facing each other.

He'd expected they'd just pick up where they'd left off a moment ago, and so he was unprepared when Naruto grabbed him by the waist again and pulled him close so they were pressed pelvis to pelvis. With his sweats and Naruto's underwear pushed out of the way, they met skin on skin, and Sasuke hissed in pleasure, the sound swallowed up by Naruto's much louder moan. He rocked into Sasuke, and Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips, feeling the hot skin, smooth under his fingers. He reached behind to cup him by the swell of his ass, and somehow Sasuke ended up on his back, with Naruto rolling on top of wrapped his legs around him and the two of them instinctively ground together, enjoying the friction as their erections rubbed against one another.

Sasuke couldn't remember ever being quite this turned on by sex with his old girlfriends; never so worked up to the point that he was no longer able to stop. But now here he was with Naruto, legs tangled and rubbing against each another without even the intention of stopping.

Naruto actually came first. It was easy to tell when he was going to, because he buried his face inSasuke's neck, held onto his shoulders and began to rub against Sasuke harder and faster, sliding their cocks together until he let out a string of moans and came between their stomachs. It was probably the hottest thing Sasuke had experienced in his life. He didn't stand a chance of holding on, and the moment Naruto began to moan in his ear, grinding his cock against him for all he was worth, Sasuke felt his orgasm sneaking up on him. And when Naruto arched his back and came with a loud groan and expletive, Sasuke followed soon after, shuddering and breathing Naruto's name.

He was too drained to really think about what they'd just done, more intent on catching his breath than wondering what came next. It was much easier to just fall asleep with Naruto's small frame draped over the top of him, already breathing deep and evenly into his ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: I missed you guys. My inbox has been a little empty recently so, I thought maybe I should give you guys a nice solid update! Hehehe. So, how did you like it? Was it steamy enough for you? I know I've been asked repeatedly for something a little _hotter_ so, Let me know your thoughts. Keep a firm look out for another update soon, guys! And Review! I love to hear from you~ as long as it's not flames, you'll live!

**Read, Review, & Move On.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A House That's Not A Home**

**Author's Note**: Hello there. Nothing to say here for now. More from me at the end.

**Pairing**: SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** AU, Smut, OoC, naughty-things

**Summary**: Sasuke comes home to stumble upon a boy on his doorstep who ends up living in his apartment and exchanging sex for rent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: Doesn't own Naru or Sasu! Naruto belongs to Kishi-sensei~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naturally, the first thing he did when he woke up the next morning was panic. Fortunately, Naruto had rolled off of him in the night and so he was able to hightail it out of bed and get ready to leave for work in record time. He spent the whole day tense and withdrawn, mentally making a list of a hundred reasons as to why they should never do anything like that ever again. He stayed out late giving himself a pep talk until he was completely sure he could stick to his guns, and it was only then that he went home.

Of course, that night saw Sasuke pressed against the wall with Naruto on his knees in front of him, and it turned out that he sucked cock like a pro too. The moment Sasuke's pants hit the floor, Naruto's mouth was on him and his hundred reasons as to why they shouldn't be doing this flew out the window.

It continued in that vein for the rest of the week. Sasuke would spend his time at work promising himself that he wouldn't touch Naruto ever again, then going home and getting a really great hand job or blowjob. It was just so easy to lose his resolve around Naruto and fall into bed with him. Sasuke didn't want to believe he liked men, but there was a spark there that he'd never experienced with his old girlfriends. He loved the way it felt when Naruto touched him, loved the way it felt when he touched Naruto, loved holding his small, soft body and feeling his breathing evening out as he fell asleep.

And it scared him. Because he shouldn't like it so much, and it wasn't going to last.

He'd constructed a CV for Naruto behind his back, sending it off to any job he could find that didn't require a degree or experience and had gotten an email back from the person renting out the apartment. They'd made a date for him and Naruto to go and check it out during the weekend in a fortnight's time, but Sasuke hadn't mentioned it yet, and had no idea how to broach the subject or why he was finding it so difficult. He'd been thrilled about the idea of having his own space to himself again, and Naruto had had no right to invade it in the first place. It shouldn't be hard to break the news to him, and yet Sasuke found himself dreading it.

It didn't help that Naruto had been getting steadily more affectionate each time they went to bed together; cuddling up to him once they were finished, nuzzling Sasuke's neck and tracing his jaw line with his fingers. Worse still was that he was responding to it, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist to pull him close without even thinking about it. Considering that, maybe it was better that he send Naruto on his way sooner rather than later, before they both got too used to this.

When he got a reply back from one of the job openings he'd applied to for Naruto, it felt like it was the beginning of the end. Naturally, he couldn't be sure Naruto would even get the job, but Sasuke couldn't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach that things would be changing soon.

"How would you feel about getting a job?" He asked over dinner that night, and Naruto cocked his head, his smile puzzled.

"Is rent going up, Sasuke? How much more often will we have to have sex to cover it?"

Sasuke flushed. "Naruto, that…"

"I'm kidding." Naruto shook his head, laughing. "I'd be happy to get a job if it helps you."

Sasuke dully wondered why it felt like he'd just been stabbed in the heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One thing he could say for Naruto was that he didn't bat an eyelid when Sasuke told him that he'd been applying to jobs for him. If anything, Naruto appeared delighted that he'd managed to skip the tedious part of the hunt.

"I got a reply back from one place so far. They're looking for a hotel receptionist. Wanted someone cheerful and bubbly, and I kind of thought…"

"That'd be cool," Naruto interrupted, and didn't seem daunted at all when Sasuke told him they were going to ring up to invite him for an interview.

When the call came a couple of days later, it didn't actually click with Sasuke who it was on the other end of the phone. In hindsight, it probably should've seemed strange that they were asking for Naruto when nobody had ever called for him before, but Sasuke just handed it over to him without a thought. He half listened to the side of the conversation he could hear as he returned to preparing dinner, not paying much attention until something Naruto said caught his attention.

"Oh, thank you very much!" He paused, and Sasuke glanced over, noting how Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "No, I have no commitments at that time. Thursday is fine."

Once he'd hung up, he beamed at Sasuke. "That was the hotel people. She said I have a lovely phone manner, and they'd like me to come and see them on Thursday."

Sasuke smiled back at him, but it felt strangely stiff on his face, as though it was going to crack around the edges.

It didn't get any better when he came home two days later to find Naruto beaming with confidence after his interview.

"They didn't say I'm in for certain, but they were implying it. This is cool, Sasuke. The last job I had was washing dishes in a restaurant, but this feels like a real job." He didn't seem to notice that Sasuke wasn't as enthusiastic as he was. "They said there was a 'good chance' I'd be seeing them again soon. That sounds like good news, right?"

It was good news, Sasuke told himself firmly as he cooked up the celebratory dinner Naruto insisted on, despite not actually knowing the results yet. It was good news, and it was what he wanted – had been wanting for almost two months now – so why couldn't he act like it?

And when they sat down to eat together at the tiny table meant for only one person, and Naruto said, "It'll be good when I can actually start helping you pay rent, right?"Sasuke thought maybe he had his answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: Yup. A filler chapter with no lemon. I bet you all were expecting our dear Sasuke to give up on his search for kicking Naruto to the curb. Hah. Haha. Hahaha. You thought wrong. Ain't I a stinker? Don't worry; another lemon will arise soon. I'm just not telling you _how_ soon. So, I guess that means you have to keep reading to find out!

**Read, Review, & Move On.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: A House That's Not A Home**

**Author's Note**: Hello there. Once again, nothing to say here for now. But I do have a bit to say at the end! Go on, read!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** AU, Smut, OoC, naughty-things

**Summary**: Sasuke comes home to stumble upon a boy on his doorstep who ends up living in his apartment and exchanging sex for rent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: Doesn't own Naru or Sasu! Naruto belongs to Kishi-sensei~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto never explicitly said why he'd been thrown out of his house, and Sasuke, being a private person himself, didn't like to pry. He had a fair idea of what may have happened though, building up a vague story from the occasional comments Naruto made about liking the privacy of Sasuke's apartment and not having to hide from anyone anymore. It seemed cruel to him that a parent would throw their child out of their house simply for being who they were, but apparently the universe was now trying to make up for that cruel twist of fate by giving him the best run of luck Sasuke had ever seen. The first Monday after Naruto had gone for his interview, Sasuke came home from work and was barely in the door before Naruto's arms were around his neck, hugging him.

"Sasuke, guess what!" Naruto drew back a little, but didn't let him go. Then, without bothering to wait for Sasuke to guess at all, continued, "I got the job!"

"Really?"

Despite his gut feeling that things had been about to change, Sasuke was still surprised. The first job Naruto had been interviewed for, and he'd gotten it. It seemed like some kind of miracle.

"Well… congratulations," he said, still feeling overwhelmed.

Naruto beamed at him, eyes crinkling around the edges. "It's thanks to you," he said, and at that moment it seemed like the most natural thing in the world for Sasuke to lean in and kiss him. He had no idea what'd possessed him to do it. They'd been fooling around for over a week now, but they hadn't kissed once. Naruto had pressed countless little pecks to his neck and stomach and shoulders – basically everywhere but his mouth – and Sasuke had occasionally done the same, but they'd both drawn a line at locking lips, instinctively knowing it was a boundary that wasn't to be crossed.

Naruto didn't seem to mind though. He didn't freeze up, instead returning the kiss with even greater fervour, sliding his tongue out to flick playfully against Sasuke's lips. He was smiling when they broke apart, while Sasuke, despite being the initiator, looked uncertain and flushed in the face.

"I, uh…" He stuttered, searching for something to say, but Naruto just chuckled, fingering Sasuke's suit tie and sliding a leg between his thighs.

"Once I start working and start helping pay rent," he said, looking coyly up into Sasuke's eyes, "it's finally going to mean something different when I touch you."

It was a moment of realisation for Sasuke. Naruto was far more emotionally invested in him than he'd previously thought. To Naruto, he wasn't just a person giving him a place to live, wasn't just another warm body in the bed.

Sasuke kissed him again, just so he wouldn't have to reply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time Friday came, he'd finally told Naruto they were going to look at an apartment during the weekend, but still hadn't said why. Naruto, still under the illusion that Sasuke's rent had been increased, assumed that it was because the new price was too steep for them to afford and he didn't question it. They were due to go and look at it on Sunday, and Sasuke figured that he'd have to tell Naruto by Saturday night. It was quite clearly an apartment for one, and he didn't want to take him in there with false assumptions.

He spent the whole of Saturday gearing himself up to break the news that he thought it was time they finally went separate ways. He just didn't have room in his life for Naruto, couldn't afford to make space for him. He had plans for the future that involved marriage, a cute wife, a traditional family. He wanted to give his parents grandchildren, a daughter-in-law, and he couldn't do that if he was living with another man who he couldn't keep his hands off.

But the day passed without him saying anything and before he knew it, they were in bed and Naruto was snuggled up against him, pressing sleepy kisses to his neck.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow," Naruto said, absentmindedly stroking his fingers along Sasuke's bicep. "I like it here, but moving in somewhere else together will make it feel more like our place."

Sasuke stared blankly into the darkness, and by the time Naruto fell asleep against his chest, he still hadn't said anything to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: Well, then Sasuke. What are you going to do now? You've waited a little too long. ****laughs**** Man, oh man. Well, another short update from me, guys. Story is moving along pretty fine in my opinion. Strangely enough I think you guys are more into the smut I write than the actual story line ****giggles*** Not that I mind, smut is fun to write so….., soon, soon. Be patient, my loves. Anyway, Thanks guys for the reviews I've been getting so far! They really keep me alive, you guys have _no_ idea. Send me more. Seriously, I'm _not_ joking. I'm greedy for reviews and they motivate my smut bunnies to do work.

**Read, Review, & Move On.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: A House That's Not A Home**

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, I'm back (Almost reluctantly so) and I suppose I've delayed this story long enough. Actually, I'm rather to the point where I just want to be finished with it. Well, if you dare, please continue to read this next installment.

**Pairing**: SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** AU, Smut, OoC, naughty-things

**Summary**: Sasuke comes home to stumble upon a boy on his doorstep who ends up living in his apartment and exchanging sex for rent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: Doesn't own Naru or Sasu! Naruto belongs to Kishi-sensei~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning was no better. He woke up early to discover that he must have rolled over in the night, because Naruto's face was buried in the crook of his neck, and he had an arm loosely slung around his waist. When Naruto's eyes fluttered open and sleepy morning kisses ensued, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to follow it up by telling him that they weren't going to be living together anymore. Even once they were out the door and on the way to see the apartment, he still couldn't get the words out.

Naruto seemed surprised by the size of the place to say the least, but he didn't mention it, listening politely to the owner as they were shown around, smiling and nodding.

It wasn't until the man asked, "So which one of you is thinking about moving in?" that Naruto shot Sasuke an alarmed, confused look.

He couldn't meet Naruto's eyes as he responded. "Uh, he is. Naruto is."

"Ah, I see. Well, what do you think, Naruto-san? Is it the kind of place you're looking for?"

Naruto was silent, and Sasuke risked sneaking a glance at him. He looked absolutely shell-shocked, like someone had just ripped the floor out from beneath him.

They were saved from embarrassment when the apartment owner's cellphone chose the perfect time to start to ring from his pocket.

"Oh, sorry." He fished the phone out, answered it, then bowed his head at Naruto and Sasuke in apology. "Please excuse me for a moment, I just need to take this call."

Naruto waited until he was gone before rounding on Sasuke. "What's going on?"

Sasuke swallowed. "Uh, I, I, uh..."

"You're not coming with me?" Naruto was looking at him as though he expected Sasuke to tell him it was all a big joke or misunderstanding, anything to make it not true.

"I wanted to say something earlier," he said instead, staring fixedly at the floor. "I just… it's kind of… you know?"

"Then this is… you want me to move out?" Naruto sounded very much like he didn't know what Sasuke meant. "I thought we were…"

He trailed off, and Sasuke almost wished he'd continue the sentence. He certainly had no idea what they were. Maybe Naruto could shed some light on it for him. Instead, he mumbled, "We're not really anything, are we? I mean… you just showed up at my house. You couldn't stay forever." He looked up just in time to see Naruto's face fall, and hurried to continue. "But you have a job now, and a place to live. You'll be fine, right? I'm not kicking you out on the streets or anything. You have a home this time."

Naruto clenched his fists, looking somewhere between angry and devastated, but then he swallowed loudly and his body sagged.

"It's just a place to live. A house isn't a home," he said flatly, looking Sasuke right in the eye. "My home is with you."

Sasuke felt ashamed, unable to help averting his gaze. "But that's… there's no space for you there."

He hadn't meant for the words to sound as harsh as they did, but Naruto fell completely silent, and when the owner came back to ask him if he wanted to take the place, Naruto confidently said 'yes'. Sasuke wished he could find it within himself to feel relieved, but he couldn't. Not even the slightest bit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Living together after that was stressful and awkward. Dinner time was always silent, and Sasuke found himself missing the chatty, flirtatious, playful Naruto he'd gotten accustomed to coming home from work to. They slept apart as well, for the first time in months, Naruto going back to using the couch as he had when he'd first invited himself to move in.

Sasuke's bed felt big, too big in a way that made it lonely, and Naruto sleeping only a room away just made the emptiness worse.

Time after time, he found himself wanting to sneak out into the lounge and cuddle up next to him on the tiny couch, but Sasuke reminded himself that he needed to become re-accustomed to this; it was hard to know when he'd crossed the boundary between not being used to having Naruto in his home to not being used to living without him, but Naruto wasn't staying, couldn't stay, and after a few weeks, maybe a month or two, it'd all be back to normal.

Still, it was hard to convince himself of this when he woke up in the mornings, hands groggily searching for warm skin and delicate limbs, only to find nothing but a crushing sense of disappointment. But this just meant Naruto had to go. Because this felt too much like falling in love, and that idea shook Sasuke to his core.

Even so, he couldn't help wishing that they could make this last week together special. It wasn't going to happen though, not with Naruto so withdrawn and just plain unhappy. Sasuke had never seen him so sad before, and he couldn't help feeling like he'd broken his heart.

The last night before Naruto was due to leave, Sasuke finally spoke up at the dinner table.

"I'll… I'll give you some money for necessities until you get your first paycheque. You can pay me back later, I guess." He kept his eyes fixed on his food, chasing it around with his spoon but not eating it.

"Thank you," Naruto said, voice soft and with none of his usual character. "That would be helpful."

The silence returned, interrupted only by the chink of cutlery against plates, until Naruto took a deep breath.

"And thank you for letting me stay here. I guess I didn't realise how much of a nuisance it must've been. So, thanks."

Sasuke wanted to say something then; tell him he wasn't a nuisance, that he ached to hold him at night time, that he'd grown so fond of Naruto it scared him. He wanted to ask him to come to bed one last time, to make something of this last night together.

But all that came out was, "You're welcome."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: Well, there you have it. A short update from me, guys. I really don't know when I plan on updating then. Unlike my other stories, I've gotten off of my schedule for this one and I still feel a bit bittersweet about this fic. Hah, guys, I need some encouraging words. Give me a nice review, Okay? Maybe if I get enough encouragement, I'll feel up to updating again with the event you've all been waiting for.

The next update will eventually be posted on my profile page.

**Read, Review, & Move On.**


End file.
